Lego Lord of the Rings the Videogame. Special Edition
Lego Lord of the Rings the Videogame Special Edition Lego Lord of the Rings the Videogame Special Edition is a Special Edition Version of Lego LOTR the videogame, with special features,campaigns, the talking feature and 10x the fun of the normal one. It has elements both from the movies and ''the books. there is the return of the sword fighting feature, the magic feature, the inventory (sometimes), the bows and crossbows function as the Lego Star Wars III blasters do. The Fellowship of the Ring The Last Alliance Characters: Part 1: Elendil, Gil-Galad, Isildur. Part 2: Elrond, Isildur. Setting: Dagorlad Bosses: Part 1:Troll (4 hearts). Part 2: Sauron (10 hearts) Enemies:Orcs,Moria Goblins, Uruk-hai Allies: Numenoran Soldiers, Last Alliance High Elves . Last Alliance (Campaign Mode) Playable Characters: Elendil, Gil-Galad, Isildur,Elrond, Last Alliance Elf, Numenoran Soldier Setting:Dagorlad Number of Levels: 5 Bosses: Trolls, Orc and Goblin officers, Easterling and Khand Officers. Allies:Numenoran Soldiers (basic), Last Alliance High Elves (elite), Numenoran Archers (basic), Last Alliance High Elf Archers (elite), Numenoran Guard of Elendil (Elite). The 111th Birthday Party Of Bilbo Baggins Esquire Characters: Split Screen 1:Bilbo Baggins (old with Ring), Frodo Baggins (Suspenders,Shire) Split-Screen 2: Meriadoc Brandybuck (Shire, Coat), Peregrin Took (Shire, Coat). Setting:Field surrounding Bag End (party) Unfriendly Characters to be avoided: Sackville-Bagginses, Baggins wanting to scold Bilbo. All playable characters are unlocked after level completion, and enemies are available to purchase in hubs. The Revelation and the Black Riders Characters: Part 1: Frodo (suspenders, Shire, Ring), Gandalf the Grey (shire), Samwise Gamgee (suspenders). Part 2: Frodo (Shire, coat, Ring ), Sam (Shire, Coat), Merry (Shire, coat), Pippin (Shire, coat). Adding Character: Wood Elf (blade, bow) Setting: Part 1: Bag End (inside). Part 2: The woods surounding the Shire. Boss: Part 2 Only: Blind Ringwraith (3 hearts) The Barrow-Downs and Tom Bombadil Characters: The Hobbits (Barrow blades and coats), Tom Bombadil Animals: Ponies Enemies: Barrow Wight soldiers Setting: Barrow Downs Boss: Barrow Wight (8 hearts) Battle at Weathertop Characters: The Hobbits (barrow blades and coats), Aragorn (Strider) Setting:Weathertop Enemies: 4 Twilight Ringwraiths (The Tainted, Shadow Lord, The Undying, Khamul) (5 hearts each) Boss: Witch King of Angmar (twilight mode) (9 hearts) The Fords of Rivendell Characters: The Hobbits (barrow blades and coats), Frodo(poisoned), Aragorn (strider), Glorfindel (robes). Split Screen 2: Elrond (brown robes), Gandalf the Grey. Setting: The Fords of Rivendell Ridden Animals:2 Horses (Glorfindel and Frodo on horse 1 and Aragorn and Sam, Merry and Pippin on horse 2) Enemies:The 9 Ringwraiths on horses (6 hearts each. But they constantly respawn) Cruel Caradas Characters: The Hobbits (coats and Barrow blades),Aragorn (normal), Gimli (cloak) Legolas (cloak), Gandalf the Grey, Boromir (cloak). Setting: The Cliffs of Caradas Enemies: Wargs Boss; Warg Chieftain (8 hearts) The Mines of Moria Characters: The Fellowship of the Ring Setting: The Mines of Moria Enemies: Moria Goblins, Moria Goblin Prowlers Bosses: Watcher in the Water (10 hearts 1 heart per tentacle), Cave Troll (8 hearts), Prowler Sniper (4 hearts), Balrog (10 hearts) Lothlorien Characters: Legolas, Haldir, Rumil Setting: Lothlorien Enemies: Moria Goblins, Orcs and 15 Mordor Uruk-hai Allies: Rumil's Guardians. Sailing down the River of Kings Characters: Boat 1: Aragorn (Amon Hen), Frodo, Sam. Boat 2: Boromir, Merry, Pippin. Boat 3: Gimli and Legolas. Setting: the River of Kings. Enemies: Orcs on the riverbank and in the shallows. Boss: Nazgul (7 hearts) (will swoop down on you, you can only attack him with Legolas or when he swoops) The Battle of Amon Hen Characters: Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Part 2: Boromir (mortally wounded), Aragorn (wounded, Amon Hen) Setting: Amon Hen Enemies: Uruk-Hai Scouts, Moria Goblins, Mordor Orcs Boss: Part 2: Lurtz (8 hearts) The Two Towers Battle against the Balrog Character: Gandalf the Grey (wounded and no staff) Setting: Part 1:Falling through the Air, Part 2: The Lake, Part 3: The Ruins of Durin's Tower Boss: Part 1: The Balrog (12 hearts). Part 2: Slime Balrog (9 hearts). The Balrog (one horn) (15 hearts) Gollum's Capture Characters: Frodo(elven cloak), Sam (elven rope) Setting: Mountain Terrain Enemies: Gollum x7 (5 hearts) Hunger Of the Orc Characters: Merry and Pippin (chained), Ugluk Setting: Uruk-Hai Camp Enemies: Mordor Orcs and Moria Goblins Allies: Ugluk's Scouts Bosses: Yellow Fangs (3 hearts), Grishnakh (5 hearts) The Three Hunters Characters: Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas (The Three Hunters) Setting: The Ridges and Plains of Rohan Enemies: Uruk-Hai Scouts Where's Mauhur and his Lads? Characters: Ugluk, Grishnakh, Mauhur Enemies: Eomer's Company Allies: Ugluk's Trackers, Grishnakh's Company, Mauhur's Lads Boss: Eomer (6 hearts) The End of Ugluk Characters: Eomer, Rider of Rohan Allies: Eomer's Company Enemies: Ugluk's Trackers, Grishnakh's Guards and Mauhur's Lads Bosses: Mauhur (6 hearts), Grishnakh (4 hearts), Ugluk (11 hearts) The Uruk-Hai Campaign Mode Two Lost Hobbits Characters: Merry and Pippin, Treebeard Type of Level: Puzzle, Skirmish Enemies: Feral Uruk-Hai Saving King Theoden Characters: Gandalf the White, Gimli (no weapons), Legolas (no weapons), Aragorn (no weapons) Enemies: 10 Soldiers Boss: Grima Wormtongue (robes) (5 hearts0 Unlocked Characters: the Three Hunters (no weapons), Gandalf the White, King Theoden (robes), Hama The Warg Attack Characters: Gimli, Legolas(mounted), Aragorn, Theodorn (mounted) Enemies: Sharku's Warg Riders Allies: Riders of Rohan Boss: Sharku (warg mounted) (7 hearts), Sharku (dragging battle) (6 hearts) Rally the Dunlendings Characters: Saruman the White, Vrasku and Thrydan Wolfsbane Enemies: Rohirrim Scouts Allies: Dunlendings Boss:Rohirrim Captain (6 hearts) The Siege of Helm's Deep Part 1 Characters: The Three Hunters, King Theoden (armour), Eomer, Hama Enemies: Uruk-Hai, Dunlendings Allies: Rohirrim Militia and Rohirrim Soldiers Boss: Uruk-Hai Beserker (6 hearts) , Vrasku (swords) (7 hearts) The Siege of Helm's Deep Part 2 Characters:The Three Hunters, King Theoden (armour), Eomer. Part 2: Three Hunters, Theoden (armour), Gandalf the White and Erkenbrand Enemies:Uruk-Hai, Dunlendings, 15 Uruk-Hai Beserkers ( 3 hearts each) Allies: Riders of Rohan and Militia The Siege of Helm's Deep Campaign Mode Levels: 6 Faramir Characters; Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir and Damrod Enemies: Haradrim of the Scorpion Tribe Allies: Rangers and Madril Boss: Mumakil (8 hearts) The Wrath of Shelob Characters: Part 1; Frodo, Sam. Part 2: Sam (Sting) Enemies: Shelob Spawn Setting: Shelob's Cave Boss: Part 1: Gollum (6 hearts), Part 2: Shelob (9 hearts) Unlocked Character: Sam (Sting) The Destruction of Isengard Characters: Treebeard (mounted with Merry and Pippin), Beechbone, Quickbeam Enemies: Home Guard Uruk-Hai, Uruk-Hai Crossbowmen (Balefyre arrows) Hazards: Balefyre Vents, Pits, Fires Allies: 20 Ents Bosses: Isengard Troll (7 hearts), Vrasku's Talons (8 hearts), Vrasku (Balefyre Arrows) (6 hearts), The Dam (12 hearts) The Return Of The King Saruman, Thou Staff is Broken!! Characters: Gandalf the White, Theoden (Return of the King) Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Setting: Ruined Isengard Level Description: Find the Potions, then pour them into the cauldrons. Cast the Reveal spell and Saruman will appear on his balcony, he will start hypnotising your men so throw the potions at him as Gandalf. He will send bolts of energy at you then, block them with Gandalf. Battle him with Gandalf until he has one heart left. He will send out a massive energy blast then which will give him 5 extra hearts, then he will send down incredibly powerful attacks. Use Gandalf to beat him down then use the new spell YOUR STAFF IS BROKEN! on him. Boss: Saruman of Many Colours (7 hearts), Saruman of Many Colours (6 hearts) The Palantir Characters: Part 1: Gandalf the White, Gimli, Merry. Part 2: Mind Aragorn (armour) Setting: Part 1: Hill, Part 2: Mind World Enemies: Part 1: Mental Attacks, Part 2: Mental Attacks, Orcs, Mental Monsters Bosses: Part 1: Possesed Pippin (8 hearts), Part 2 : Mind Sauron (10 hearts) Minas Tirith Characters: Part 1:Gandalf the White, Peregrin Took Guard of the Citadel. part 2: Peregrin Took Guard of the Citadel, Beregrond. Setting: Minas Tirith Level Type: Assemble the Guard, Puzzle. The Tower of Cirith Ungol Character: Sam (Sting) Setting: Cirith Ungol Enemies:10 Cirith Ungol Orcs, 10 Minas Morgul Orcs Bosses: The Three Watchers (4 hearts each), Shagrat (wounded) (7 hearts), Snaga (whip) (5 hearts) Osgilliath Characters: Faramir (Ranger), Osgilliath Veteran, Madril and Damrod Setting: Osgilliath Enemies: Mordor Orcs and Morannon Orcs Boss: General Gothmog (7 hearts) The SIege of Minas Tirith Part 1 Characters: Gandalf the White, Faramir (armoured), Minas Tirith Captain Setting: Minas Tirith, Pellenor Fields Enemies: Gothmog's Host Bosses: 3 Trolls (9 hearts, 8 hearts, 7 hearts), General Gothmog (Warg) (10 hearts) The Paths of the Dead Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and The Grey Company (Halbarad, Elladan, Elrohir, 10 Rangers Setting: Dwimmoburg the Haunted Mountain Enemies: Warriors of the Dead Angbor of Lamedon Characters; Three Hunters, Halbarad, King of the Dead and Angbor of Lamedon (Humans all mounted) Setting: Lamedon Allies: Lamedon Clansmen, Grey Company, 50 Blackroot Vale Warriors Enemies: Corsairs of Umbar, Corsair Reavers Bosses: Corsair Bo'sun (5 hearts), Corsair Captain (6 hearts) Siege of Minas Tirith Part 2 Characters: King Thoeden (Pelenor), Merry (Squire of Rohan), Eowyn (Dernhelm) Part 2: Merry(Squire) and Eowyn (Dernhelm) Setting: The Pelenor Fields Enemies: Haradrim, Easterlings, 2 Mumakil (8 hearts) Bosses: Suladan the Serpent Lord of Harad (7 hearts) Part 2: The Witch-King Of Angmar (12 hearts) The Siege of Minas Tirith Part 3 Characters: The Three Hunters (Minas Tirith), Halbarad (Standard Bearer), Angbor the Fearless. Setting: Pelenor Fields Enemies: Orcs,Haradrim, 3 Mumakil (7 hearts) Allies: Lamedon's Clansmen, Warriors of Minas Tirith, Army of the Dead, King of the Dead Bosses: Guritz's Guard (6 hearts), Guritz (6 hearts), General Gothmog (8 hearts) The Cruelty of Orcs Characters: Frodo (orc armour), Sam (orc armour) Setting: Road to Gorgoroth Objective: Escape the war line. Hazards: Being trampled by goblins and orc runts, pits, fire vents The Black Gate Opens Characters: Gandalf the White, Aragorn ( Heavy Armour), Gimli, Legolas and Eomer. Setting: The Black Gate and the Plains of Dagorlad Enemies: The Forces of the Dark Lord Boss: The Mouth of Sauron (mounted) (7 hearts), The Mouth of Sauron ( 8 hearts) The End of Sauron Characters: Split Screen 1: Frodo and Sam (Mount Doom). Split-Screen 2: Same as Previous Level Setting: Split Screen 1: Mount Doom, The Crack of Doom Chamber Enemies: Split Screen 2: The Forces of the Dark Lord Bosses: Split Screen 1: Gollum (6 hearts), Gollum (10 hearts). Split-Screen 2: Troll Chieftain (6 hearts), The Mouth of Sauron (8 hearts) The Scouring of the Shire Part 1 Characters: The 4 Hobbits (Scouring of the Shire) Setting: The Shire Enemies: 20 of Sharkey's Men Boss: Bill Ferny (gate keeper) (4 hearts) The Scouring of the Shire Part 2: The Battle of Bywater Characters: Merry and Pippin (The Scouring of the Shire), Nibs and Jolly (axes) Part 2: Merry (Scouring of the Shire Setting: Bywater Enemies: Sharkey's Army Boss: Part 2: Half-Orc Captain (5 hearts) The Scouring of the Shire Part 3: The End of Sharkey and Worm Characters: The Four Hobbits (Scouring of the Shire), Hobbit Archer Setting:Bag End Enemies:Ted Sandyman (3 hearts)x3 Bosses: Saruman (Sharkey) (6 hearts), Grima Wormtongue (Worm) (3 hearts) ''The End ''The Hobbit Part 1: An Unexpected Journey'' Prologue: The Battle of Erebor (The Lonly Mountain) Characters: Thorin, Balin, Thrain Allies: Soldiers of Dale, The Warriors of Erebor Target: Harm Smaug, Save Thror Boss: Smaug (Shoot arrows at him and slash at his underside) (6 hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Lego Lord of the rings Category:Lord of the Rings